Padma
by Mauve Lotus
Summary: ShakaxMu, HakureixAsmita - UA - YAOI LEMON Vidas inocentes dizimadas pelo genocídio. O anjo da morte clama por vingança. Pode a alma de um assassino ser intocável e íntegra, como a flor-de-lótus?
1. Chapter 1

**1º Capítulo – O Anjo da Morte**

**POV - Shaka**

Meu nome é Siddhartha Shakya Heaton. Um nome incomum, tal qual a minha origem. Sou indiano, nascido na cidade de Lumbini, na data de 19 de Setembro de 1981. Tenho, portanto, 26 anos. Meu pai é inglês, de Londres. Minha mãe nasceu em Darjeeling, também na Índia. Assim como eu, meus pais eram budistas. Os monges do mosteiro onde vivo acreditam que sou a encarnação de Buda, pois tenho uma marca de nascença avermelhada, no centro de minha testa, semelhante a um terceiro olho. Apesar dessa marca não ser única, a outra pessoa que a possuía infelizmente não está mais dentre os vivos. Em verdade, me sinto como o homem mais próximo de Deus; mas também o mais afastado Dele. Por que Buda reencarnaria após atingir a sua iluminação? Não creio nisso. Sou um homem, imperfeito. Quase perfeito, para ser preciso.

Meus pais e meu gêmeo partiram desta vida efêmera quando eu tinha apenas 6 anos. Fui levado por monges tibetanos para o Palácio Potala, na cidade de Lhasa, no Tibet. Conheci ali a criatura mais encantadora que poderia haver em Verso pelo Tao, não bastasse a bela alma que habita aquele corpo mortal. Lemuriano, descendente de uma casta quase extinta, e de beleza única. Não é nenhum segredo para mim, nem para ele, creio eu. Embora eu nunca tenha lhe dito, o amo. Palavras nem sempre são necessárias. Esse amor ultrapassa as barreiras do amor fraterno, e me tira de minha paz de espírito. Alegra-me e tortura-me. Embora esse amor seja dotado de tamanha amplitude, não pudemos ultrapassar uma última barreira: O Verso. Seria certo profanar tamanho amor? Ou o estaríamos sacralizando tornando-nos Uno? As respostas nem sempre são simples de se compreender. Minha mente desperta quando ouço sua voz: Ópio para minha mente, Patchouli para meu corpo. Que Buda preserve minha alma!

Pecados, muitos pecados. A vida não foi criada para ser tomada pelas mãos de simples mortais. Entretanto, em minha vida, usurpo tantas outras... Prefiro acreditar que sou a "Mão de Buda", tal como era conhecido em Lhasa. Pode o homem mais próximo de Deus tirar das criaturas o dom que lhes foi dado? Por que prolongar o sofrimento humano, quando posso extingui-lo? O fim do sofrimento só se dá com a morte. São cento e oito contas em meu rosário, a cada uma dessas almas ofereço cento e oito preces. Passo grande parte de meu tempo dedicando preces a elas, mas não me arrependo.

Em minha busca por almas perdidas, fui confundido diversas vezes com um anjo. Um deles me intitulou como "O Anjo da Morte". Sorri. Meu aspecto físico realmente se assemelha às imagens dos anjos ocidentais. Naquela noite, eu usava um manto branco, que pode ser facilmente confundido pelos ocidentais com uma veste celestial. Quando aquele senhor viu o rosário entre meus dedos, me fez seu último pedido: "Anjo da Morte, sei que me levará. Então faça uma prece por minha alma quando eu me for."

Há muito tempo tenho planejado a nossa fuga. Chegou o dia de ir embora daqui, e o mais importante de tudo: levá-los daqui. Mu e Hakurei viveram todos esses anos escondidos no palácio. O Exército Chinês pretende atacar-nos para levar os últimos lemurianos que restaram. Não pretendemos causar problemas aos monges, e, não bastasse o sofrimento deles por não terem uma vida fora do palácio, presos dentro de um quarto, tenho certeza de que meu amado sofre ao imaginar as represálias que aqueles que nos acolheram poderiam sofrer. Os lemurianos são inconfundíveis por seu aspecto físico, os cabelos de cor lavanda e os pontos sobre a testa são únicos.

Confesso que sou uma pessoa melancólica e pessimista. Às vezes penso que os Céus foram injustos comigo, tamanha a minha tristeza em ter ficado só neste mundo ao perder os meus pais e o meu irmão. Mu é minha única família. Eu e Hakurei somos a única família dele. Não o vejo como um amigo ou como um irmão, o vejo como Uno a mim. Sim... Somos Um em alma, estamos interligados para sempre, não há outra palavra para descrever o que sinto por Mu. O destino nos uniu no Palácio Potala. Se não fosse por ele, creio que minha vida não teria sentido. Ele passa seus dias trancado dentro de um quarto, e ainda me recebe com o mais belo sorriso que pude ver em toda a minha vida. Ele sofre em silêncio para não me chatear, e sempre tenta disfarçar as lágrimas que caem constantemente por seus olhos. Seus olhos... Minha alma dói quando vejo aqueles olhos verdes banhados em lágrimas. Meu maior desejo é fazê-lo feliz, ser capaz de fazer com que toda a dor dele seja substituída por felicidade. Ninguém neste mundo merece tanto a felicidade quanto ele, não creio que exista alguém no mundo tão bom como ele.

Faço muitas listas em meu quotidiano, e uma lista, em especial, foi a que me tornou capaz de nos tirar deste lugar: A lista das pessoas que devo matar. Nessa lista estão contidos os nomes de todos os malditos que ajudaram a dizimar a etnia lemuriana. Eles não merecem viver, sua sentença é a morte e eu sou o encarregado de executá-la. Eles não ficaram satisfeitos em tirarem de Mu tudo o que ele tinha, querem a vida de meu amado. Não tenho dó ou piedade, os executo com minha Vajrapani, sempre com um golpe aplicado milimetricamente sobre o _chakra_ frontal. Cegos de alma não precisam de um terceiro olho. Pesquiso sobre cada um dos indivíduos em minha lista. Descubro quem são seus inimigos, e ofereço meus serviços a eles. Mato apenas quem está em minha lista. Os meus clientes podem pensar que sou um assassino qualquer, mas a verdade é que eu escolho as minhas vítimas, e tenho um enorme prazer em matá-las. A cada nome riscado, sinto como se a liberdade de meu amado estivesse mais próxima. Eu jurei para mim mesmo que um dia eu faria com que ele pudesse andar pelas ruas sem medo de ser perseguido ou morto, e sempre cumpro com as minhas promessas.

Não condeno os comunistas pela sua convicção política. O fato é que a grande maioria de minhas vítimas são comunistas e chinesas. Por tal motivo, sou adorado pelos capitalistas. Para a minha sorte, as potências capitalistas são poderosas. A forma como elimino pessoas inconvenientes e a feliz coincidência de que grande parte dos que restam em minha lista são justamente aqueles que o governo inglês deseja eliminar me levou a conseguir o apoio do governo britânico.

Um discreto helicóptero virá nos buscar daqui a algumas horas, não temos muito tempo a perder. Tenho nacionalidade inglesa por ter pai inglês, e tenho o direito de permanecer na Inglaterra. Mu e Hakurei são tibetanos, e já foi acertado que eles serão recebidos como asilados políticos. Há uma forma de garantir o direito de permanência de meu amado e seu pai no país de meu pai, conforme o agente britânico sugeriu, mas não sei se Mu concordará. Tenho medo de que ele me interprete mal ou pense que estou me aproveitando de sua situação como refugiado. Falo inglês fluentemente, e o ensinei a Mu e Hakurei, não teremos problemas quanto ao idioma. Minha aparência européia fará com que eu me misture aos ingleses sem me destacar. Afinal, no Tibet, sou o único loiro de olhos azuis do qual tenho conhecimento. Tenho medo de que Mu e Hakurei não se adaptem ao país. Porém, na situação em que estão, qualquer lugar do mundo, com exceção da China, seria melhor para eles. Pelo menos na Inglaterra eles não precisarão se esconder e temer que os soldados chineses cheguem a qualquer momento.

Fito mais uma vez minha bela Vajrapani, minha querida arma, feita por Mu. Pequena e extremamente letal, feita em ouro maciço. Não sei qual o valor material dela, mas é inigualável em estimação para mim. Vajrapani, como todas as obras de Mu, foi elaborada com perfeição, com ricos detalhes talhados e desenhos budistas. Com ela já tirei a vida de muitas pessoas, e é com ela que finalmente terminarei a minha extensa lista. Chegou a hora, finalmente. Guardo Vajrapani em minha bolsa e pego a minha pequena mala. Não tenho muitos pertences, mas tenho guardado todo o dinheiro que ganhei durante esses anos. Sigo até o quarto onde dormia junto a Mu por todos esses anos, me preparo para levá-lo dali junto a mim. Você será livre, meu amor, e não precisará mais se esconder mais dessa maneira.

Abro a porta do quarto, me deparando com um Mu ansioso e nervoso, sentado no chão, ao lado de suas malas, abraçado aos joelhos. Os olhos verdes fitam-me desesperados, com temor de que algo ruim nos aconteça em nossa fuga. Aproximo-me dele e agacho-me, tocando a face alva, fitando-o nos olhos. Ele deita o rosto delicadamente sobre a minha mão. Beijo-lhe os pontos lemurianos, tentando acalmá-lo, e nos abraçamos fortemente.

– Eu prometi que tiraria vocês daqui. Não tenha medo, tudo vai dar certo. Está tudo preparado. Você confia em mim?

Senti sua cabeça se mover em afirmativa sobre meu ombro, que encontrava-se molhado. Afastei-me dele o suficiente para fitá-lo novamente. 

Era a hora de falar.

– Mu, eu não quero que você me interprete mal ou pense que quero me aproveitar da sua situação como refugiado, mas tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa. É uma proposta que tenho a lhe fazer, que nos trará muitas facilidades na Inglaterra. Você sabe que eu tenho nacionalidade inglesa e serei aceito sem problemas no país de meu pai, mas para que você possa permanecer na Inglaterra sem maiores burocracias, terá que se casar com uma pessoa de nacionalidade inglesa. – Fiz uma breve pausa, receoso em magoá-lo, mas continuei ao ver que ele já entreabria a boca para me fazer perguntas, e eu precisaria de muita coragem para lhe dizer isso.

– Mu, quero pedir a você que se case comigo. Não estou pedindo a você que se deite comigo; por favor, não pense isso de mim. Quero resolver o problema da sua permanência o mais rápido possível e me certificar de que você não poderá ser extraditado da Inglaterra.

– E meu pai? Como ele permanecerá na Inglaterra? – As orbes verdes encaravam-me com desespero.

– Eu já conversei com ele, e seu pai concordou em se casar com uma dos agentes que virão nos buscar, ela mesma sugeriu o casamento.

– Quem é essa moça? – Meu amado se surpreendeu ao saber que o pai havia concordado em se casar, pois ele nunca havia se interessado por alguma mulher desde a morte de sua mãe.

– Eu não a conheço pessoalmente, mas é a líder do grupo que virá nos buscar. É conhecida como Tenente Coronel Ananda, do serviço de inteligência das forças armadas britânicas. Não sei como ela é fisicamente, mas pelo que conversamos pelo computador, parece ser uma pessoa de personalidade agradável e prestativa. É apelidada de Rapunzel pelos militares, por isso imagino que seja uma moça de cabelos longos.

– Ananda? Por que essa mulher inglesa possui um nome sânscrito? – Meu amado fitou-me com curiosidade, e compartilhamos a mesma curiosidade em saber quem é a noiva de seu pai, aquela que me ajudou a planejar a nossa fuga.

– Ela me disse que seus pais eram praticantes de Yoga... E que ela ganhou esse nome porque sorriu alegremente quando sua mãe a envolveu em seus braços pela primeira vez. Eu ainda me recordo dele toda vez que escuto esse nome... – Cerrei os olhos e suspirei, lembrando-me da minha infância. Tirei do bolso da calça a única foto de família que eu possuía, sorrindo ao encarar os olhos azuis radiantes de meu irmão. Sempre brincalhão, os cabelos loiros à altura dos ombros lhe caíam sobre a face enquanto ele me convencia a sorrir para a foto. Aquela foi uma das poucas vezes em que eu sorri verdadeiramente.

– Ananda era tão diferente de mim, tão cheio de vida... Eu deveria ter morrido naquele dia, não ele. – Senti meus olhos úmidos, e os braços de meu amado envolveram-me em consolo.

* * *

__

Vajrapani (o nome que Shaka deu a seu punhal), o Detentor do Vajra, foi um dos 8 Bodhisattvas discípulos de Buddha. É o protetor dos Tantras, e acredita-se que a sua prática nos ajuda a integrar os conteúdos do inconsciente para lidar melhor com o seu lado obscuro.

_Ananda significa "a perfeita felicidade", em sânscrito._


	2. Chapter 2

_Mil desculpas pela demora, gente! Vários rolos e nóias e mimimis atingiram a ambas e nos impediram de postar o capítulo mais cedo... Elas também nos impediram de responder propriamente às reviews. "XD Então pelamordezeus não vão achando que a gente não gostou, porque gostamos sim e agradecemos profundamente por elas! (E a pressa de atualizar foi tanta quando arranjamos tempo que até esta mensagenzinha esquecemos de colocar no início... Ê cabeça. :P)_

_Com isso dito, espero que gostem do próximo capítulo. Beijos de Nathalie e Mesarthim!_

* * *

**2º Capítulo – O Moldador de Destinos**

**POV Mu**

Aquecer. Fundir. Martelar. Moldar.

É um trabalho desgastante, mas é um que gosto. E é algo que, modéstia à parte, faço muito bem. Já me disseram diversas vezes que minha aparência não combina com meu ofício, mas, segundo o que aprendi por observação, as aparências enganam, não é mesmo? Como podem ver, sou ferreiro. Uso tal termo por falta de outro melhor ― a verdade é que trabalho com metais em geral, desde o trabalho pesado até a delicadeza e precisão da ourivesaria. Embora seja majoritariamente autodidata, o básico eu aprendi com meu pai, Hakurei, que há muito deixou de exercer a profissão.

Sou membro de um grupo étnico praticamente extinto, os lemurianos. Às vezes acredito que meu pai e eu somos os últimos... Só lembro-me de ele e eu escapando daquele inferno com sucesso, embora de alguma forma ele tenha ferido os braços no processo. Acho que se outros tivessem conseguido, já os teriam enviado para cá, no refúgio que os monges no Palácio Potala montaram. Mas somos só nós... E mesmo assim, até hoje papai diz que só permaneceu por minha causa. Não que ele seja ingrato à prestatividade dos monges; pelo contrário. Ele sempre foi um homem que odiou depender dos outros e precisar de ajuda, e do jeito que estava, até um tratamento melhor ele recusou por "não querer abusar", segundo ele, e o resultado é que seus braços nunca mais foram os mesmos.

Não passou muito tempo até que que chegou ao Palácio alguém... inusitado. Filho de indiana com inglês; órfão. Rosto de anjo, pretensões de deus. Demorei um pouco para me aproximar dele ― sei que ele me analisa tanto quanto eu o analiso, embora eu não sinta essa necessidade de julgar que ele tem. No meio de discussões de métodos e méritos, acabamos forjando uma amizade inquebrável, adamântea. Papai, porém, parece que pegou uma antipatia inexplicável por ele. Até hoje eu não sei se é por ciúmes de pai ou qualquer outra coisa, mas mesmo que ele também não diga, dá para ver que Shaka se ressente pela frieza com que papai o trata. Porém, se meu pai é meu mentor, Shaka é minha motivação, e, não raro, inspiração. Depois de muito me queimar, e de muito ouvir meu pai teimar, dizendo que ele próprio que deveria pagar suas dívidas, eu consegui ao menos sustentar nossa estadia com a produção de jóias e artefatos ritualísticos. Mas de uns tempos para cá, minha atenção se viu voltada à cutelaria, graças a Shaka. Seu pequeno punhal é criação minha. Não que eu concorde com seus métodos, mas eu o apóio de qualquer maneira... Mesmo que eu sinta que, graças a isso, eu tenha moldado o destino de muitos.

Ah, não me entendam mal. Mesmo tendo todos os motivos, não sou um assassino. Sou um sobrevivente. Sei matar para me defender, embora prefira não ter que fazê-lo. Afinal, sou apenas um... Um que não existe. Para o mundo além deste Palácio, eu _não posso_ existir, e mesmo aqui dentro está ficando cada vez mais difícil que eu exista, ainda mais com as patrulhas cada vez mais agressivas dos chineses em Lhasa. Várias vezes meu pai quis se entregar ― "Mas não sem levar alguns desses covardes comigo pro inferno, só pra acabar com essa palhaçada de uma vez", nas palavras dele ―, mas óbvio que eu vetei. Disseram-me que estão tomando providências em conjunto com o governo indiano, para que acobertassem a nossa extradição para o Ocidente. Mas como extraditar alguém que não existe sem gerar perguntas?

A resposta para isso é simples:

Shaka.

As negociações foram todas autoria dele, afinal. Não sei quais contatos ele arranjou para poder organizar isso, e também não sei se desejo saber. Às pressas ele me contou, às pressas eu coloquei minhas posses dentro de malas. Roupas, coisas feitas por mim, meu material de trabalho. As ferramentas maiores terão de ficar. Lá eu terei que arranjar um jeito de repô-las. Não sei se as poucas jóias que ainda tenho darão dinheiro suficiente para isso... não quero acabar dependendo demais de Shaka.

Aliás... eu gostaria que ele tivesse me contado antes. Pelo menos assim eu teria mais tempo de me preparar psicologicamente. Tamanha expectativa me deixa nervoso, com o coração acelerado, e eu nem posso executar nenhum trabalho manual para descontar minha ansiedade. Já estalei todas as juntas que tinha para estalar, já andei em círculos pelo quarto procurando o que fazer; só o que me restou foi sentar em meio às malas feitas, respirando fundo para tentar conter o dilúvio de adrenalina na minha corrente sangüínea. Tenho medo... medo de dar tudo errado, medo de não me adaptar, e principalmente o medo do novo. Sei que ter medo na situação em que me encontro é perfeitamente natural, mas tal consciência não torna esse sentimento menos intenso.

Mesmo assim, cá estou eu com a cabeça de Shaka em meu ombro, abraçando-o e acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros para tentar lhe confortar. Isso porque, há minutos atrás, quem molhava-lhe o ombro era eu ― a certo contragosto, pois não gosto quando ele me vê nesse estado. Não por falta de confiança. Eu só não quero que ele se preocupe mais do que o necessário comigo... Se bem que sou até hipócrita por querer uma coisa dessas, do jeito que faço questão de que ele não tenha reservas em desabafar comigo. E cada vez que ele se lembra do gêmeo morto, sinto-me mal por não poder fazer muita coisa, e pior ainda quando me pego com o pensamento egoísta de querer ocupar o lugar dele para Shaka.

– Eu aceito. – Digo-lhe depois de um tempo, só então me lembrando de que acabei deixando-o sem uma resposta. Sorrio um pouco, com aquela estranha mistura de alívio e nervosismo tomando conta de mim, e, pelo visto, de Shaka também, pois sinto seus ombros relaxarem sob meus braços. – Em você eu confio... Não sei se eu teria a mesma coragem de papai de casar com uma completa estranha para isso.

– Eu sei disso... Acha mesmo que eu permitiria uma coisa dessas? – Ele levanta a cabeça de meu ombro, apenas para recostar a testa à minha, deixando seu sinal entre minhas marcas. O que é para os lamas um cumprimento, para nós tem esse algo mais de especial. Deve ser porque não fechamos os olhos. O nariz dele até esbarra no meu de vez em quando, o que arranca um pequeno sorriso de ambos. Ele chega a roçar deliberadamente a ponta do nariz à minha ― até a hora em que três batidas de calcanhar no batente da porta fazem Shaka afastar-se de mim, e nos atentam de que o som de rotores preenche a atmosfera em primeiro lugar.

– Chegaram. – É meu pai, que encara Shaka com uma expressão mais mal-humorada do que a de costume. Os monges brincam, dizendo que aqueles que não se amedrontam com o olhar violeta de meu pai estão um passo mais próximos da iluminação, mas como dizem, toda brincadeira contém um fundo de verdade... E parece que o fato de Shaka não se intimidar com ele só comprova essa máxima. Ele se ergue comigo, a expressão mais séria do que quando estávamos a sós. Sim, é enlouquecedor estar na minha posição, e suspeito que ficará pior agora que eu e Shaka somos noivos, ainda que somente de fachada. Ainda assim, por Tara, agora não é hora para criar ainda _mais_ tensão...

É só quando ele nos dá as costas que eu noto: papai tem os braços tensos, rígidos. Ele tenta não transparecer o nervosismo, e deve estar amaldiçoando os próprios braços avariados por sempre doerem justo nessas horas, denunciando-o. Shaka pelo visto também percebe, pois ele toma a bagagem de minhas mãos para que eu vá ajudá-lo ― melhor do que ele próprio fazê-lo, conhecendo o quanto meu pai é orgulhoso. Papai ainda me lança um olhar contrariado, mas não mais do que isso, ele não é de enrolar. Ainda mais num momento crítico desses.

Apressadamente cruzamos os corredores do palácio em direção ao pátio, onde já se encontra o helicóptero. Pelo tamanho, deve ser de carga... Dele, já desceram alguns soldados, todos eles com o que parecem ser máscaras de oxigênio ― estranho a necessidade delas, mas provavelmente eles não quiseram se arriscar com a altitude daqui.

– Onde está a Tenente Coronel Ananda? – Shaka pergunta em inglês para um dos soldados, que indica com um movimento da cabeça a moça que acaba de descer do helicóptero. Ela é da minha altura. Será que todas as mulheres ocidentais são altas assim? Também é loira feito Shaka. Papai é que parece curioso, e não à toa, considerando que ele vai ter que se casar com ela. Como os outros, ela usa a máscara, e pelo visto tenta ajeitá-la, mas sem muito sucesso por causa da trança, e não tem como não notar os olhares divertidos que os soldados trocam.

Papai suspira do meu lado, e vai ver se dá uma mão. Não duvido que ele esteja até impaciente para ver o rosto da mulher, porque mesmo com os braços travados ele a ajuda com a trança e a retirar a máscara, só que assim que ele consegue, ela... _beija_ meu pai ― bom, para falar a verdade, eu não _vi_, que a máscara de oxigênio escondeu justo o lado que eu via, mas pela proximidade dos rostos, e pelo jeito que papai ficou vermelho, não pode ser outra coisa ― e lhe sussurra o que soou como um "_thank you_", antes de recolocar o equipamento.

Procuro Shaka com o olhar. Ele parece bastante assustado. E para ser bem franco, eu também estou um pouco, não sei se pela ousadia da mulher ou pela reação de meu pai, que uma hora chega. Bom, eu é que não quero ficar aqui para sofrer as conseqüências, e é melhor eu arrastar Shaka para dentro do helicóptero _agora_, que eu acho que ele está começando a ficar meio catatônico.

* * *

_Tara é a "Mãe da Liberação" no Budismo Vajrayana, tipicamente associada com as práticas tântricas. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá a todos! Finalmente atualizando com mais um capítulo; curtinho desta vez, mas cremos que ele vá direto ao ponto. :D_

_Gostaríamos de agradecer imensamente por todas as reviews à última atualização. Então, __**Cajango**__, __**Shakinha**__, __**Virgo no Aries**__ e __**Mussha**__, muito obrigado!_

_Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo. :3 Beijos de Nathalie e Mesarthim!_

_

* * *

_

**3º capítulo – Ponto de Partida**

Shaka permanece em estado catatônico enquanto Mu o puxa para dentro do helicóptero.

– Céus, seu pai foi beijado... – O loiro repete mais para si mesmo do que para aquele que o puxa.

Ananda segura levemente uma das mãos do lemuriano envergonhado e sorri, arrancando aplausos dos militares ocupantes do helicóptero que vêem sua comandante adentrar o veículo acompanhada do noivo.

– O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Ananda nunca deu bola pra mim! – Um dos militares cruza os braços, visivelmente irritado.

– Vai ver Ananda só gosta de homens mais velhos... – O outro jovem continua a bater palmas enquanto o colega permanece irritado.

Ananda ignora os colegas eufóricos, solta a mão do noivo e anda até a cabine do piloto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Em poucos segundos a porta do helicóptero é fechada e o piloto avisa aos ocupantes que será procedida a decolagem.

O nervosismo de Mu aumenta quando ele escuta o aviso do piloto. Em uma tentativa de acalmar-se, o lemuriano repete baixo um mantra de proteção dedicado à Syamatara, a Tara da proteção. Hakurei e Shaka entreolham-se e, após um suspiro de desagrado do pai, o loiro se agacha à frente de Mu, posicionando sua mão sobre a dele, e retirando de seu bolso o rosário de 108 contas, lembrança de sua falecida mãe. O indiano enrosca o rosário no braço do tibetano e senta-se ao seu lado, sem largar a mão do amigo.

Ananda abre a porta da cabine do piloto após a decolagem, portando dois fuzis. Espanta-se ao ver Shaka e Mu no que parecia uma cena romântica, e principalmente ao perceber o nervosismo com que o tibetano aperta as contas do rosário entre os dedos. Shaka levanta-se e prepara-se para dizer alguma coisa à comandante, quando esta se aproxima-se e joga um fuzil para o loiro, que o maneja com perfeição.

– Reze para eles não usarem aquilo, cara. – Um dos tenentes, parado ao lado de Ananda, diverte-se com a cara de espanto de Mu, e recebe um olhar de repreensão da comandante, ignorado pelo rapaz.

– Impressionante... Quando Deus cria uma beleza dessas, agracia em dobro e nem me presenteia com uma delas! – Sem nada dizer, a Tenente-Coronel anda firmemente até a porta do depósito de armas, estendendo bruscamente o braço para que o Tenente a siga. O homem cala-se e engole seco, seguindo o vulto negro de tranças loiras até o depósito, e os ocupantes do helicóptero observam surpresos a comandante bater a porta atrás de si.

– É, a mulher é brava. – Hakurei parece orgulhar-se da postura da noiva, mas nenhum dos militares se atreve a abrir a boca.

– Idiota! Quantas vezes eu repeti para não comentar nada sobre os Heaton? Cale-se antes que eu o atire deste helicóptero em território estrangeiro! E não assuste o rapaz, nós não sabemos o que um paranormal é capaz de fazer!

– Desculpe, Ananda.

A loira sai apressadamente do depósito, sentando-se ao lado de Hakurei, onde havia uma cadeira vazia. O tibetano fita a noiva com curiosidade e percebe o nervosismo da militar. Com alguma dificuldade, levanta o braço e afaga brevemente a face da loira, que o encara em resposta, com ternura. Ananda toca a mão de Hakurei que havia acariciado sua face, e a massageia levemente, em seguida fazendo o mesmo com o antebraço do lemuriano.

– Onde aprendeu isso? – Hakurei fita a noiva interrogativamente, mas esta apenas lhe sorri e encosta sua cabeça no ombro dele, tocando o outro antebraço do lemuriano para amenizar a dor que ele sente. Shaka aproxima-se do casal, mas retorna ao perceber que está "atrapalhando" alguma coisa, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Mu.

O silêncio permanece no helicóptero até que o piloto anuncia a aproximação de um helicóptero militar chinês. Ananda levanta-se rapidamente da cadeira, carregando o fuzil e posicionando-se à porta do helicóptero. Shaka faz o mesmo, parando do outro lado da porta. Os dois tenentes se posicionam do outro lado do helicóptero. Hakurei puxa o filho para o fundo do helicóptero, em uma tentativa de protegê-lo, mas o mais novo encontra-se em estado de total desespero, apertando os olhos ainda com o rosário entre os dedos nervosos.

– Acalme-se, eles não vão tentar abater esse helicóptero. Eles precisam de vocês vivos! – Ananda grita para Mu, a voz abafada pela máscara de oxigênio. – Abra a porta, agora! Segure-se, Shaka! – Ananda aponta onde Shaka deve segurar, mas ele está mais preocupado em mirar milimetricamente na cabeça do oficial chinês que se encontra à sua frente.

Ananda e o comandante inimigo discutem em chinês, para o desespero dos militares ingleses que nada entendem, mirando no outro helicóptero, posicionado na lateral oposta à que se encontram Shaka e Ananda. Quando Ananda levanta o tom de voz, visivelmente nervosa, ouve-se dois estrondos.

– IDIOTAS, EU NÃO MANDEI ATIRAR! CESSAR FOGO! – Ananda se atira ao chão, seguida por Shaka.

– MAS NÓS NÃO ATIRAMOS, COMANDANTE! O HELICÓPTERO INIMIGO CAIU! – Os tenentes posicionados do outro lado do helicóptero permanecem de pé, atônitos.

Ananda arrasta-se no chão, surpreendendo-se ao perceber o helicóptero chinês espatifar-se meio às rochas escarpadas.

– O que foi... isso? – Ananda fita ao seu redor, procurando por Shaka, que corre na direção de Mu.

– SHAKA! – A comandante desespera-se ao ouvir o novo estrondo, e o helicóptero tomba na direção em contrária à que Shaka corre, derrubando-o na direção da porta, na porta da qual a loira segura. Sem ter como alcançar Shaka com os braços, ela acerta o ventre do loiro com o fuzil, impedindo-o de cair do helicóptero. O fuzil cai para fora do helicóptero, e Ananda desequilibra-se, segurando firmemente na borda para não compartilhar o fim de seu fuzil.

Shaka ainda sente as dores do golpe de Ananda, quando percebe que a comandante corre perigo. Em um ato de desespero, o loiro corre até o outro lado da porta sem segurar-se, atirando-se contra o chão, perto da loira. Ele segura a borda com uma mão e estende a outra para a loira.

– É perigoso, Shaka... Salve-se.

– NÃO! – O loiro fita Ananda decididamente, segurando seu braço. As longas madeixas loiras da comandante soltam-se da trança com a força do vento. – Quando eu contar até três, puxarei você!

Ananda sorri, soltando a borda para segurar o braço de Shaka com as duas mãos. O loiro puxa Ananda com força, fazendo com que a loira caia em cima dele. O tenente grita para o piloto e este fecha as portas do helicóptero. Porém, Ananda não se levanta, impedida por Shaka, que a abraça fortemente. Os longos cabelos da comandante espalham-se pelo corpo de Shaka, e ela retira a máscara de oxigênio que utilizava, colando sua testa à do loiro.

O momento, porém, é interrompido pelo berro de Hakurei, que ecoa até a cabine de comando do helicóptero.

– _SHAKAAA!_


End file.
